Casi Lo Hago
by Hanny Valentine
Summary: "Y solo quiero decirte que pongo todo de mí para no llamarte; y desearía poder correr hacia ti y espero que sepas, que cada vez que no lo hago Casi Lo Hago". SongFic para el concurso Hanny Awards 2013 del Foro CyM


**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes de HARRY POTTER pertenecen a JOANNE ROWLING. ****La canción es I ALMOST DO de TAYLOR SWIFT**

**Esto es sin fines de lucro, simplemente lo hago por diversión.**

**SUMARY: **"Y solo quiero decirte que pongo todo de mí para no llamarte; y desearía poder correr hacia ti y espero que sepas, que cada vez que no lo hago Casi Lo Hago"

* * *

**Je l'ai presque fais**

Viernes por la noche, Junio 1999, Londres

Al fin se había terminado esa semana, tenía muchos deberes por hacer, y para colmo los éxtasis estaban por llegar, debía estudiar más de lo debido, pero no se podía deslindar de ello gracias a su amiga Hermione, quien no la dejaba ni a sol ni a sombra. Había ocasiones en que se fastidiaba pero a la vez estaba agradecida ya que sin su ayuda seguramente sería un caos. Entró a su dormitorio y vio que todas sus compañeras ya estaban dormidas, solo hacía falta Hermione quien estaba aun estudiando en la sala común, la pelirroja creyó más que suficiente por ese día, pero la castaña creía que aun tenía bastante por estudiar, sonrió, su amiga nunca cambiaria. Después de refrescarse la cara y ponerse ropa más cómoda se fue directo a su cama, abrió el cajón de la mesita de luz para sacar su cepillo para desenredar su larga cabellera y la vio. El único recuerdo que tenía de Harry, una fotografía de ellos juntos cuando aun eran novios. Sintió que unas pequeñas lágrimas amenazaban en salir, lo impido, odiaba llorar, lo había hecho desde el momento en que él terminara con ella en el entierro de Dumbledore y más el día de su cumpleaños.

Entró a su casa de Godric's Hollow, había decidido mudarse allí después de la batalla, con ayuda de todos sus amigos lograron hacer de la casa de sus padres un lugar habitable. Se fue directo a una habitación de la planta baja que la había acondicionado como sala de estudio. Larga semana había tenido, muy pesada, hacia unos días que se estaba preparando para convertirse en auror, no era fácil, pero era lo que él quería, convertirse en un gran auror. Camino hacia el escritorio y rodeándolo llego a su silla, se tiro en ella recargándose hacia atrás poniendo sus manos en la cabeza y miro por la ventana hacia fuera la oscura ciudad de Londres. Suspiro. Se giro hacia su escritorio y vio una fotografía donde salían él y Ginny tomada en una salida a Hogsmeade, suspiró, la dejo en su lugar, se froto los ojos y poniéndose de pie salió.

_Te apuesto que a esta hora de la noche sigues despierto_

_Te apuesto que estas cansado de una larga y difícil semana_

_Te apuesto que estas sentado en la silla junto a la ventana mirando la ciudad_

_Te apuesto que a veces te preguntas por mi_

Se recostó sobre su cama, no tenia sueño, hacia unos instantes creyó caer rendida, pero se equivoco, el ver la fotografía la hizo inquietarse, sabía que ahora no podría sacarse a Harry de su cabeza hasta quedarse dormida, lo cual sería algo difícil, en esos momentos solo pensaba en los días en que estuvieron juntos, deseaba tanto estar con él en esos momentos, pero no era posible. Miro hacia un lado y vio sobre la mesita su teléfono celular, regalo de Hermione claro, se lo había obsequiado el día de su regreso a Hogwarts; no le fue muy difícil adaptarse a él, gracias a la castaña pudo entender a la perfección la tecnología muggle. En el Colegio no tuvo problemas ya que la profesora McGonagall, siendo la nueva Directora había permitido ese tipo de cosas dentro del colegio al darse cuenta lo útil que podría llegar a ser. Muy seguido les llamaba a sus padres, de vez en cuando a sus hermanos, sobre todo a Bill y a Ron, en varias ocasiones estuvo tentada en llamarle a él. Harry también había recibido uno como regalo de cumpleaños, y Hermione se había encargado de proporcionarle el número a ambos. Hacía mucho esfuerzo por no llamarlo, varias veces tomada el celular decidida a llamarlo, buscaba su número entre sus contactos y al encontrarlo sentía una corriente por toda la espalda, suspiraba y negaba con la cabeza, no podría llamarlo, que le diría? sería muy estúpido llamarle y no tener la mas mínima idea que decir.

Entro a su habitación y decidió darse una ducha, quizás así se relajaría y podría conciliar el sueño, realmente necesitaba dormir, pero últimamente le era muy difícil. Comenzó a desvestirse poco a poco, interrumpiendo su labor por el sonido de su teléfono celular, y sintió un estremecimiento por todo el cuerpo, algo que solía sucederle cada vez que aquel aparato sonara, estúpidamente creía que sería Ginny quien lo estuviera llamando, grave error, ella nunca lo llamaría. Lo tomo y vio en la pantalla que se trataba de Cho, nunca supo cómo había conseguido su número; dejo que el celular siguiera sonando, no tenia ánimos de hablar con ella, últimamente no había dejado de acosarlo, cada vez estaba más harto de las lagrimas de la oriental, y esa noche no estaba para oír las tonterías que tenia por decirle. Termino de desvestirse y colocándose una toalla en la cintura se dispuso a entrar al cuarto de baño.

_Y solo quiero decirte_

_Que pongo todo de mí para no llamarte_

_Y desear__ía poder correr hacia ti_

_Y espero que sepas, que cada vez que no lo hago_

_Casi lo hago_

Media hora después escucho como Hermione entro y segundos más tarde se recostó en su cama para enseguida quedarse dormida, el estudio la había dejado agotada, deseo haberse entregado a los brazos de Morfeo como ella. Minutos después se encontró desesperada por no lograr conciliar el sueño, solo se la pasaba dando vueltas en la cama, se harto, así que decidió bajar a la sala común. Se puso su bata y tomando su varita y el celular salió. Trato de hacer el menor ruido posible, no estaba como para dar explicaciones sobre su insomnio. La sala estaba completamente sola y a oscuras, no quiso encender ninguna luz, así nadie se daría cuenta de su presencia. Se dirigió a uno de los sillones y se sentó, trato de pensar en todo menos en él pero no tuvo éxito. Maldiciendo recordó la ocasión en que lo encontró besándose con Chang, odiaba recordar eso, hizo todo lo posible por no llorar, ya suficiente lo había hecho toda la semana siguiente de eso. Harry le había estado llamando el día de su cumpleaños pero ella nunca le contesto. Siempre tuvo pretextos para no atenderlo a quien le dijera que tenia llamada del moreno. Le dolía hacerlo pero no quería escuchar su voz, era tonto e infantil, pero no quería arriesgarse a sufrir por la indiferencia de él, tratarla como si nada entre ellos hubiera sucedido haciéndole ver lo feliz que estaba con la Cho-cante de Chang.

Recostado sobre la tina cerró los ojos y a su mente llego la pelirroja, realmente la extrañaba. Sabía perfectamente el porqué de sus evasivas, después de tanto suplicarle a Hermione ésta termino diciéndole que el comportamiento de Ginny era porque lo había visto con Cho el día que le celebraron su cumpleaños en la madriguera, quien a pesar de no haber sido invitada se había aparecido. Demasiado tarde se había enterado, para ser exactos, un día antes del regreso de la chica al colegio. La había ido a buscar pero ella no estaba, Molly le había dicho que se había ido a casa de Luna, fue a buscarla allí pero tampoco la encontró. Y el día en que regresarían al colegio la fue a buscar a la estación de King's Cross y misteriosamente nunca la vio. Entonces entendió el porque cuando le había llamado para felicitarla en su cumpleaños no lo había atendido, en ese entonces estaba en Madrid para unas pruebas del cuartel, razón por la cual no pudo estar presente en la comida. Maldijo el momento en que Cho lo tomara desprevenido según ella felicitándolo. Porque en ese preciso momento Ginny lo había visto? porque no en el momento en que él la alejaba y le reclamaba por su actitud diciéndole que él ya no sentía nada por ella sino por la pelirroja? vaya suerte la suya.

_Te apuesto que piensas que me mude o que te odio_

_Porque cada vez que llamas no hay respuesta_

_Te apuesto que nunca, pero nunca se te ocurrió_

_Que no te puedo decir "hola"_

_Y arriesgarme a otro "adiós"_

Ya no sabía ni qué hora era, realmente no le importaba en lo absoluto. Se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar por toda la sala común, comenzaba a sentirse asfixiada, pensó que no sería bueno volver a su cama, pero aún no tenía sueño, sabía que volvería a desesperarse, no quería comenzar a dar vueltas sobre la cama. Así que pensó en salir y dar un pequeño paseo. Con mucho cuidado salió cerciorándose de que nadie se diera cuenta. Ya afuera de la sala camino sin rumbo, y sin darse cuenta término fuera del castillo, se estaba dirigiendo al lago, era increíble lo que su inconsciente la hacía capaz de hacer. Llego al gran árbol, el lugar favorito de ambos, porque todo lo que hacía o al lugar al que iba lo tenía que recordar? muy pero muy mal. Se sentó y recargándose sobre el gran tronco miro al cielo, era una hermosa noche, y por muy doloroso que fuera, deseaba que Harry estuviera con ella. Y con ese pensamiento se quedo dormida. Harry le pedía volver, olvidarse de todo. Él le acariciaba la mejilla y la miraba ansiosamente; ella dudó en su respuesta, estaban tan cerca….y a la vez tan lejos. Se despertó y noto que sus ojos estaban llorosos. Que mas podía hacer? Muy tarde se había enterado de la verdad. Nunca quiso escuchar a Hermione, para ella el nombre de Harry estaba prohibido. Pero su amiga no desistió y hacia unos días había terminado gritándole su grave error. Harry no estaba con Cho. Alejó de su vida al hombre que amaba. Vaya estupidez había cometido.

Creyó que no había sido buena sea acostarse, ya que no podía conciliar el sueño, decidió bajar por un vaso de agua, algo ilógico, ya que podía conseguirlo desde allí mágicamente, pero prefirió hacerlo de esa manera, así despejaría su mente. Llego a la cocina, tomó un vaso y se sirvió el agua de un recipiente del refrigerador. Dio tres tragos y tirando el resto del agua por el fregadero se fue a sentar a la barra. Sobre el asiento se agacho tomándose la cabeza con ambas manos, debía hacer algo pronto. Deseaba con toda su alma que no lo rechazara, que esta vez atendiera su llamada, comenzó a pensar en todo lo que le diría, le daría todas las explicaciones que ella le pidiera, estaba dispuesto a proponerle regresar, rezaba a Merlín que ella lo aceptara. Comenzó a mover una de sus piernas rápidamente, estaba nervioso, debía hacerlo, no podía seguir atormentándose de esa manera, él la necesitaba, la amaba, no podría vivir sin ella, era ahora o nunca.

_Hicimos un gran desastre_

_Probablemente sea mejor de esta manera_

_Y te confieso cari__ño_

_Que en mis sueños tocas mi rostro_

_Y que me preguntas si lo quiero intentar de nuevo contigo_

_Y casi lo hago_

Regreso a la sala común, vio la hora y se dio cuenta que dentro de hora y media todos comenzarían a bajar de sus habitaciones para ir a almorzar. Se sentó en un sillón perdida en sus pensamientos, nuevamente. Tomó su celular y lo encendió, suspiro, su imagen de fondo era la misma que tenía guardada dentro de su mesita de luz. Porque no le llamaba en ese preciso momento? Sabía que nunca más estarían separados, ya no más. _Vamos Harry! llámame_, si _lo haces juro que te contesto, esta vez sí lo haré._ —Prometió Ginny.

Se puso de pie dirigiéndose hacia la chimenea y con un movimiento de varita la encendió. Se sentó frente a ella y la observo durante varios segundos. Se pregunto qué estaría haciendo la pelirroja en esos momentos, saco el celular de su bolsillo del pantalón y lo encendió, sonrió, la imagen de fondo era una fotografía de la pelirroja con la mirada perdida sentada frente al lago del colegio. Había sido tomada por Luna hacia unas semanas, y su amiga muy amablemente se la había enviado, claro, sin que Ginny supiera. _Mi pequeña, estarás pensando en mi como yo en ti? Si te llamo me contestaras? Esta vez sí lo harás? —_Preguntó Harry.

_Te apuesto que a esta hora de la noche sigues despierto_

_Te apuesto que estas cansado de una larga y difícil semana_

_Te apuesto que estas sentado en la silla junto a la ventana mirando la ciudad_

_Y espero que a veces te preguntes por mí_

Deja su celular…

_Teclea un número…_

Lo escucha sonar…

_Espera al otro lado…_

Mira la llamada entrante…

-Dos corazones laten a mil por hora-

—Si? —contesta con voz temblorosa

_—Gin? —susurra_

—Harry? —murmura

_—Hola —sonríe_

—Hola —sonríe

**Finite Incantatem**


End file.
